


I Know What You Should Major In

by hellareyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy are best friends at a lecture from a visiting speaker. Annabeth sees Reyna. Emotions and touching happen. Room mates may become upset. Can't stop reynabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quick Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I've loved reynabeth since like forever, but this is my first fic because Reyna is a hard character to write. No pun intended. So hope you also enjoy my first mildly smutty fic. Hope this doesnt ruin the story for you. Breaks between chapters will hopefully be less than a month. Aiming for two weeks. Enjoy!

Annabeth trudged through the quad as she looked through her Twitter feed on her phone, not watching where she was going, but also not needing to. She nervously checked the Twitter of the speaker she was off to see. The anxiety of walking angered her slightly, but she had wanted to go out with Thalia and Percy later so she had decided to save her money. Maybe it wasn't to late to take an Über.  
No. She wouldn't give in to the cold. It would not win. She and Thalia would get pizza together even if she had no toes when they were eating.  
Annabeth kept walking in the cold winter air towards the auditorium realizing it was just in sight. She dug her hands in her pockets for the last block to try and conquer the cold. Just as she felt like she couldn't stand the cold any longer she stepped her foot in the warm building.  
She took off her coat and wrapped it over her arm. Then she sat on the nearest bench and, she took off her backpack. Taking out her composition notebook she took to all lectures she attended she excitedly flipped to the first blank page. Just as she was about to grab her pen and she saw someone. A girl in a purple beanie, skinny jeans, and a lovely jacket all perfected with a braid trailing down her back.  
The prettiest woman she'd seen since.. Ever. This girl looked like she could slit a man's throat and then use his blood as lipstick looking fine as hell doing it.  
"Hey, wassup?" Thalia said as she walked towards Annabeth.  
This shook annabeth out of her daydream of what she and the mysterious girl would do if they ever met up.  
"Yeah. Um. Ok. Yeah. Um… I'm good. Yeah. So. Um. Are you excited?" Annabeth stumbled upon her words as she still stared at the  
"Annabeth. I know you were staring at that girl. Like it wasn't discreet at all. Dude. Like I've seen lions stare at gazelle more discreetly." Thalia replied with a sarcastic air.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes not being able to detect whether her friend was being sarcastic or not. She had known her since highschool but never really felt like she truly knew what Thalia was ever saying.  
"Well shit, Annabeth I think this gal is a bit more interesting than you or I thought." Thalia muttered.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes again. They barely knew this girl. She was with some cute guys according to the facial expressions Percy was giving Annabeth. Annabeth glanced over her shoulder to see a blond in glasses was with the mystery girl.  
"Because that guys she’s with. Oh that's my brother" Thalia said nonchalantly.  
"WHAT! Your brother? The kid who ate a stapler? The kid who was afraid of rock music? The kid who.." Annabeth was cut off by a look she was afraid of and a hand over her mouth from Thalia.  
Annabeth didn’t know what to do now. She wouldn't allow herself to crush on a straight girl. Or was she bi? That was possible. Last feminist lecture Thalia, Zoe, Percy, and her had attended so many girls had flirted with both her and Percy  
Annabeth's heartstrings were tugged as she stared at the beautiful girl the entire presentation. Whatever the speaker was presenting could not have been more important than looking at pretty girls.  
"Annabeth, didn't the way she say gender variant people just piss you off? I mean Percy basically had to hold me back." Thalia chatted with Annabeth after the speaker as Percy nodded, "Annabeth? Are you even fucking listening? Did you listen to her say gay marriage laws won't do anything as long as society still alienates queer people. Like what does that even mean," Thalia scoffed.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia and her knowing Annabeth totally didn't listen to the second rate Tedtalk. Looking at pretty girls who probably had boyfriends was at the front of her mind instead.  
"Ok bye Thalia, make sure to ask your brother if he's dating that goddess, because if he is tell him congratulations." Annabeth said as she hugged her friends goodbye and walked towards the bus stop realizing this was a better option than an uber or walking.  
"Annabeth" Percy mouthed to her with a face that Annabeth made when she saw a spider in the dorm showers.  
"What ya little nugget? You're a raging feminist now? And you're scared? What, Biittcc," Annabeth shouted as she crashed into the goddess.  
Her face was red as her first period blood. So maybe she would take Percy's warnings seriously from now on. Maybe now she wouldn't scream. Oh, but that girl's eyes. And she would get Percy for, and her skin and her hair and her...  
"Oh shit sorry, shit. Shit. Just shit." The girl said as Annabeth noticed her purple streaks in her black hair and how it brought out the color in her beautiful brown eyes.  
Annabeth stuck her hand out trying to introduce herself trying to make the situation less awkward but was failing at this. Did she compliment her? Should she suddenly make out with her passionately and then get her shoe or some shit? Oh no. Annabeth was official 10/10 trash for a girl she didn't know. She was fumbling with her fidget ring as she looked her in the eye and then looked away.  
Perfect, and any other word used to just mean beautiful was racing through Annabeth's mind as she looked at the girl's lips longing. Just a touch her heart pleaded with her. God did she want her. She wanted to look at her for hours. Not only romance, she wanted more. How she wanted to touch her. Now, forever and always together. Her hand and her…  
"Hey, I'm Reyna are you okay um, sorry I ran into you! I shouldn't tweet while walking." Annabeth giggled glad that she didn't have to start the conversation. "You were with Jason's sister right? Like at the presentation thing?" Annabeth nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, Thalia" Annabeth spoke nervously but not allowing for this girl to have an impression of her as awkward. She was Annabeth Chase. She could do this. " I didn't know her brother went here. The way she talked about him it made it seem like he was five." Annabeth laughed.  
"Totally," Reyna giggled, "he's totally immature but also a total mother hen. Very cute." She said as she tried to recover her serious persona. "He didn't tell me his sister went here either until I pointed you out and he said you were with his sister," Reyna quickly she had said too much and would have been blushing if her skin was lighter.  
"Not that I like was stalking you or I'm obsessed with you, but like you're really pretty." Reyna spattered trying to keep her cool.  
Annabeth felt like she had just been given a lifetime supply of ramen noodles. A girl she had called a goddess thought she was pretty! Now what should she do? Shit? Was there an awkward void she had to fill? No? Was she cool? Now check if she's single or even queer. Don't want another Drew Tanaka incident.  
"Wow, Jason must be so lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Annabeth said hopefully.  
There was an awkward pause. Perfect. Yes. Great. She's totally gay.  
"Me? No, not my gay ass." Reyna replied laughing.  
Score Annabeth thought and maybe air fisted to herself. Was it too soon to try and make a move? Fuck it.  
"Oh, cool. So does that mean you want to come over to my dorm later." Annabeth said smiling suggestively.  
"No, it doesn't." Reyna said frowning." But we can now" she said with a smirk and glancing at the bus that had just arrived and the only thought going through Annabeth's mind was "Holy shit".  
The bus ride went fast. It was only a few blocks as walking sexily in northeastern January weather is really hard. No pun intended. The sat next to each other. One had in the others lap touching places that made the old sitting next to Reyna very uncomfortable. Annabeth's heartbeat was getting faster and faster every second of the ride. Keys were ready in Annabeth's hand to make sure they would be in privacy as soon as possible.  
They ran out the bus hands held together. Getting closer and closer to each other as they ran. Annabeth had her back up against the wall as she swiped her card in and had her lips embraced by Reyna's love. Gasping out moans in between each kiss that became longer and longer. There were stares but neither of them cared as Reyna grabbed Annabeth's butt with a squeeze. Then she stopped.  
"Let's go inside" Annabeth said with a wink and skipping to her room leaving Reyna following her like a dog hoping for even a crumb of food.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is kinda odd and changing and omniprescent but not. Sorry I wanted to make this longer but I also wanted to finish it.

The two girls were ripping at each other’s clothes, pulling at zippers and unhooking clasps as they entered the small apartment. This was much to the dismay of Annabeth’s room mate, Drew Tanaka.   
“What the hell.” Drew said shocked as she looked up from a Buzzfeed article to see her room mate and a stranger stripping at her doorway.  
Reyna gasped. Embarrassed, she zipped her fly and began buttoning up her flannel. Why had Annabeth given her the illusion they would be alone when they most certainly were not. Maybe sleeping with strangers was a bad idea and this was what Reyna got in return. There had been so much passion, how could that be regained?  
“I thought you would be at the library.” Annabeth replied to Drew awkwardly.  
Reyna felt like a third wheel, despite her being the one who was mid-hook-up and desperately wanted to leave. Why couldn’t this room mate just get a clue and leave? Why couldn’t they just go on with it like they hadn’t been interrupted?   
It seemed someone had read Reyna’s brain waves and Drew grabbed her bag and left. Looking unhappy and rolling her eyes Reyna worried that Annabeth may now be homeless, but then Annabeth locked the door and grabbed her.   
“Now where were we?” The blonde said seductively into Reyna’s ear sending shivers down her spine.   
Reyna was not sure what to do so she pushed the other girl on to the couch behind her. This didn’t seem to upset her, so she smiled, licked her lips, and then sat on top of Annabeth straddling her. Not knowing what to do next she began unbuttoning her own shirt hoping it would be taken positively. She was relieved when Annabeth leaned forward for a kiss. The two continued where they were earlier, only now in privacy.  
Getting closer and closer, Reyna reached to unclasp her bra, when Annabeth began sucking on her neck. Feeling a moan coming Reyna put her hands down and just let it out. Her whole body felt sweaty and she wanted to get closer.   
“Do you want to get a little more room?” Annabeth said in an oddly sweet voice in between her kisses on Reyna’s neck.   
Reyna grabbed Annabeth’s waist to pull her up from the couch. Annabeth took Reyna by the wrist and led her to a bedroom. They closed the door and then Annabeth continued to lead Reyna to the bed. She sat her down giving her kisses on her neck lovingly again. She pulled a button on Reyna’s flannel. Reyna started popping her own buttons giving Annabeth a little striptease. Then turning around and motioning to her clasps the two started taking of the bra.   
Annabeth gasped at the sight. Reyna bashfully covered herself up with her hands hoping it would help.   
She giggled at the sight and leaned into her ear to whisper, “You’re beautiful.”  
Leaning back on the pillows the brunette closed her eyes peacefully almost making a prayer. Her counterpart leaned in, fully clothed, and kissed her clavicle. Sweetly she gave little tiny kisses on every inch of the breasts in front of her. She tried to explore them. Her tongue slipped out and she traced it down the beautifully flat stomach Reyna had. It stopped at the top of her jeans, so she glanced up asking for clearance.   
Reyna’s mouth was in an oval on the brink of a shout of ecstasy.   
“Do you want to go further?” She pleaded from the girl she was on top off.  
“Please!” Reyna shouted wanting more.   
Annabeth laughed and began undoing the pants and then sliding each leg down. Reyna was wearing a pair of gray cotton underwear with little white stars on them. The simplicity of them almost made the situation more sexy. Before Annabeth pulled the pair down to Reyna’s knees she put her index fingers on the top of Reyna’s labia majora making her finally release her orgasm scream.   
Then she quickly removed her fingers and ripped the panties off. Her mouth was watering she realized, so she started kissing right on the edge of the thigh and pubic hair. It was the softest skin she had ever touched. Exploring her body was the only thing on her mind and she wanted to go further.   
“Hey? Do you need a break?” Reyna asked seductively taking Annabeth out of her own head.   
“Depends, what do you have in mind?” Annabeth asked.  
Reyna didn’t reply she just sat up from her previous position, and pulled Annabeth towards her and began kissing her furiously. Annabeth felt her tongue traveling in her mouth and loved it. They separated and Annabeth quickly pulled her shirt off her head. She was wearing a sports bra, and pulled that over her head making her breasts bounce in a way that made Reyna furious and want to kiss Annabeth even more.   
She just wanted to know if she could change her major to kissing hot girls. The attraction between the two of them felt like it couldn’t end and Reyna didn’t want it to.


End file.
